


Stupid Spell Book

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Corus [4]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Carter and Horus have children together, Carter and Percy being best friends is my headcanon, Carter teases him, Corus, Horus has a daughter complex, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Percy Jackson References, Time Travel, but loves him, but she's 18, he doesn't want his baby girl growing up, reference to lilo and stitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Horus and Carter's daughter is celebrating her high school graduation in their backyard with friends and family. In an effort to celebrate her completing high school and soon moving away to College, Carter wanted to gift her a spell book that he wanted to give to her for the longest time. He just couldn't find it! And if that wasn't frustrating enough, his husband was being a drama-bird about their daughter growing up too quickly. What neither of them expected, or knew it was possible, was to be forced back in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It's been a while since I've posted anything new, and recently this little idea popped in my head. I'm curious to see the response to the first bit of it, before I continue writing more.

“Horus, would you stop glaring at Zane and help me find this stupid spell book?”

Horus Kane, father of seven and husband of one Carter Kane. Married for twenty years and neither his husband or himself have aged since Carter turned 23. Horus had once looked older, wiser when he first met Carter. Then they merged and fought off some of the greatest evil the Egyptian Pantheon has ever encountered. After they separated, Horus looked younger, more vibrant. Carter had gained a body fit for fighting and taking on anything the world would throw at him.

What they hadn’t expected was falling in love after separating. For three years, they trained and fought together. They knew each other inside and out, giving support, and sassing back when they needed it the most. The separation affected them more than they originally thought. Horus kept feeling as if he were missing another piece while he sat on his throne in the Duat. Carter felt empty and missing his godly tenant.

After a nudge from a good friend, Carter reached out to Horus one day, and things just fell into place. A spark of surprise, a simmer of acceptance, a breath of flavor, and a promise of forever. Roughly two years later, Carter found out that Horus, as a God, could impregnate him. It took three days for Carter to calm down and speak with Horus in a rational manner. Horus had feared that Carter would get rid of their baby and was ready to beg his little pharaoh that Carter carry to term and that he would care for the child in the Duat. That ended up not being the case…at all.

Carter demanded Horus marry him and pull his part as a parent. Like hell was Horus gonna tap it and then leave it (Carter quoting Sadie).

The wedding had been an interesting event. A mix of mortals, magicians, demi-gods, gods, and animals from all pantheons came together for the event, causing havoc and discord as if it were going out of style. But it was their wedding day. Regardless that none of their pictures looked peaceful…or safe. This was their family. Or as Carter’s friend would say, ‘ohana’.

The next several years passed by peacefully. Their friends settling down and staring families of their own, and peace fell across the pantheons.  _All_ of them.

There had been a small hiccup when a few demi-gods and magicians from different pantheons got it into their head that they should rule the world and that they best way they were going to achieve that would be through kidnapping the children of magicians, gods, and demigods. The matter was taken care of in three days. One day to find their children, another to take care of the dumbass demigods and magicians, and one more to begin the healing process for the kids. Middle of the night kidnapping and mental torture, even for a day, had left some effects on their kids.

Unfortunately, it was also where Horus’ one and only daughter, Masika, met Zane, the son of Cleo and some random mortal that he never bothered learning the name of. Horus didn’t want his little girl to make friends with any boys that weren’t her brothers, but no. She became friends with Zane, with Carter’s blessing, and now she’s eighteen about to leave for college and dating the-

“Horus!”

“I’m coming,” he grumbled, leaving the window that looked out at the graduation party they were throwing for Masika. “I still don’t see what Masi sees him.”

“Of course, you don’t,” replied Carter absently, looking through the bookshelves on the other side of the room with a frown. “You’re her father. You’re not supposed to like who she dates. I swear I put the book here.”

Horus looked back to the window, and with his hawk-vision he was still able to see Masika speaking to Zane and their friends, laughing and content. “Carter, why couldn’t she stay our little girl forever? Why does she have to leave us?”

“You’re being dramatic.”

“You’re not being dramatic enough. Too worried about this stupid book.” At Carter’s sharp look, Horus pulled Carter into his arms, kissing his temple. “You know what I meant.”

“I do, but that doesn’t mean you get to sound like an idiot, idiot.” Carter looked over his shoulder at the many book shelves that have still yet to be looked through. The downside of using magic to fit so many bookshelves in the room that should’ve only housed at most five shelves and not thirty. Pouting he looked at his husband. “I might not find the book after all.”

Horus raised an eyebrow. “Is this book about…this big, about the Air Element?” Carter nodded. “You left it in the attic last week when you were-

“You brilliant bird!” exclaimed Carter happily, leaning up and kissing Horus’ cheek and then running upstairs. Horus rolled his eyes and stood up to follow Carter at a slower pace. And maybe to look out the window again, and catch Zane’s gaze just so he could glare at the teen and make him uncomfortable, before heading upstairs. But that was between him and Zane on whether that happened or not. “Found it!”

“What do you even need the book for?”

“There’s a spell in here that I wanted to talk to Jason about, since he’s here.”

Horus rolled his eyes at the name of the roman brat, Carter was friends with. Son of Jupiter, and a lord of the sky, or so the blondie liked to claim. Romans always thought they were better than everyone else. He has ran into the brat's father many times, and while Jupiter was better than Zeus any day, they were both still arrogant works of power.

“And you couldn’t ask me, because?”

“Because you’re being a drama pharaoh and- hey! Ow!”

“Carter!” Horus flashed himself into the attic instead of walking when he heard Carter’s shout. When he saw what was going on, his eyes narrowed, muscles tending up, ready to spring at a moment’s notice. Hisses were dropping from his lips untethered as some unknown masked vigilante held Carter against the wall while he held up the spell book. Horus could care less about the book, but the hand on Carter would be missing in a few minutes. “You have two seconds to release my husband.”

“Lord…Horus? What are you doing here?” asked the intruder in surprise. Horus didn’t recognize the voice, and the intruder’s face was covered and hidden from view. Male though, Horus was able to distinguish that from body type and voice. No that he cared. Carter was still being held against his will.

“You have one second,” he growled, crouching down a bit to better lunge at the man without hurting Carter. “Release. My. Husband.”

“Husband?”

Before the man could look at Carter, Horus sprang into action and tackled the intruder off Carter, pinning him to the ground with one hand while holding a _khopesh_ to his throat with the other. “Who are you and what do you want?”

“Lord Set sent me.”

Horus’s anger spiked high. _Of course,_ his uncle sent him. “Why?”

“For this.” A split second later, Horus’ eyes widened when he recognized the spell his uncle’s minion was using. He flashed back to Carter’s side, and held the magician closely. Their life was about to change, and not in a fun way.

“What’s going on?” asked Carter as their magic began reacting to the swirling spell around them, powering the spell even more. The intruder’s magic wouldn’t be able to pull Carter, a powerful magician in his own right, and Horus, a God, through time. But the way the spell worked, it pulled their magic to fuel the spell. And they had a lot of magic at their disposal.

“We’re about to-”

A loud rushing noise, and then they were gone. The intruder looked at the spot they disappeared from and bit his bottom lip. “I…I don’t think they were _both_ supposed to go through…crap.”

"You  _think_."

\---

When the pull on their magic stopped, Carter finally felt like he could breath normally. He sucked in a deep breath, and somehow...it felt different? 

"What on Earth...?"

"Shit," mumbled Horus, still holding him close. Carter looked up at his husband who had a furrowed brow and a twitching left eye. It was Horus' pissed off face. Carter figured it was better to leave his husband be for now, and took to look around their surroundings. He was shocked to see that they stood in the middle of the forest where their house should be. Instead it looked wild, untamed, as if a house never stood there. 

"Horus, what's going on?"

"Don't worry, I'll fix this."

"That's good," nodded the magician, but then he cupped the God's cheeks so he was looking down into stern hazel eyes. "Now tell me what's going on. Our house should be here. Where the hell is it?"

"Well," started off Horus, looking around the glade. "it hasn't been built yet. We are some time in the past."

Carter mouthed 'some time in the past', the most confused look on his face. "Time traveling...it's a thing?"

Horus nodded.

For a moment, Carter got really excited. Time traveling was real! He couldn't wait to tell Percy! And the kids would-

Then his excitement went away. 

"Horus. The kids!"

Sighing, Horus wrapped his arms around Carter's waist. "They'll be fine."

"We left a lunatic at the house with our  _children_. They are  _not_ fine." Carter tried pushing Horus off, but even with all of his magic and strength after twenty years together, Horus was still stronger than him. "Leggo me!"

"They're with some of the strongest beings on the planet. Our friends and family are with them, remember?"

"Do  _you_ remember why we don't let them babysit our children?"

Horus' mouth snapped shut. "That's fair. C'mon. I know someone who can help us get back."

"Who?" Carter stopped trying to get out of Horus' grip and wrapped his arms around Horus' neck. 

"Me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what'cha think? When do you think they went? What the hell is Set up to this time? What about the party? The kids? Will Carter be able to handle two Horus'es at the same time?
> 
> Kisses,  
> Mischief


End file.
